Love you, Love me not
by reerites
Summary: If I could look into your eyes and see my reflection, it would make loving myself so much easier.' Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. Hermione's new beginning. Can they overcome spurned lovers and their own inner demons and make it together?
1. Ends and Beginnings

Hey All. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be kind. :) I'll be writing this from different points of view, and I know Ginny isn't too popular out here, and she isn't with me either :) But, hey, give the girl a chance.

This is written in Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts, and the Voldemort saga is assumed to be over and done with, good riddance Voldy, thank you very much. ;)

Hope you enjoy. I love reviewers, by the way.

Okay, on with the show.

Enjoy.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Unfortunately.

_** Ends and Beginnings **_

* * *

I'll always remember the vacation before my seventh and last school year. Oh yes, I will.

My house can't exactly be called lonely with six crazy brothers up to no good twenty four seven, (ok, so Percy could be considered an exception) but being the only girl can get hard. Sometimes I feel that my siblings and myself are on completely different pages. It may sound weird, but when all the people you're around seem think and feel so differently from you it somehow makes you feel even more cut off and isolated than if you were actually on your own.

A lot of people would laugh derisively in your face at the mere suggestion of Ginny Weasley being insecure or lonely.

_What, the tough girl from a family of entertaining brothers, the one all the boys trail, the quirky red head who starts all the laughs and cracks all the jokes? No way!_

And I guess I should be happy, grateful, that I paint that picture in my friends' minds. But, well, I'm not. I can't be. None of them has seen Ginny Weasley curled up under her bed sheet, gazing out at the night sky in the Burrow, teary eyed and blotchy faced, wondering if she was as happy with herself as others were with her. None of them has seen the 'popular, perfect' Ginny Weasley wishing upon all the shooting stars she ever saw that she could be anyone else but herself.

That's not how they see me at all. Oh no, I reserve none of that for my friends or anyone else- I never will.

The truth is, I've never in all my life had the pleasure of being, of _feeling_, completely understood by anyone. All the times I was in the spotlight, all the times when every person in the room seemed to cling on to my every word, I never quite spoke my heart out. Sometimes, the feeling of my thought processes being weird and different and deviant from my peers would drive me so completely off the edge with fear and worry that I'd contemplate running away and leaving behind everything and everyone who only thought they knew me.

I was never that close to Ron- he is such a typical male. Shallow minded and horny round the clock. My world turned over when Harry strode into it out of the blue. He stole my troubled teenaged heart even before he saved my life from Riddle and the basilisk in the third year. Maybe I saw a little bit of the insecure, misunderstood crowd puller that I am, reflected in those green eyes. My feelings for him might have come across as blatant, though, believe me at the time I tried my best to be surreptitious about it. Guess I'm useless at masking; my emotions tend to be written on my face for the world to see.

It's past me how half the boys I know mistake my frankness for flirting- at heart I'm a person who withdraws into her own private shell the moment she feels exposed.

An introvert at the end of the day.

These past four weeks though, I learned exactly how much I had changed.

In my fourth year and before, the slightest touch from Harry would send delicious tingles down my spine. The way his eyes danced with enthusiasm and determination as they pursued the little golden ball when he played Quidditch would make me feel like jinxing his broom on the spot so that he'd fall right off it and into my hands and I could snog him like crazy because I was so attracted to the boy in every way possible.

But these holidays I never once felt my heart flutter- not even when he'd pressed his lips to my cheek saying 'I'm going to miss not seeing so much of you after the hols, Gin,' after our 'backyard Quidditch' session. Those uneasy heart palpitations, the butterflies in my stomach at hearing his voice- just didn't happen anymore. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was still struggling with his feelings for Cho- I didn't want to add to his troubles and complicate things further.

Harry was oblivious to my feelings, or rather the lack of them, for the simple reason that I didn't tell him I wasn't attracted to him anymore. Sure I loved him; I just wasn't in love with him. He's an amazing boy; we had such fun over those languid weeks of precious freedom, the four of us. Harry, Ron, myself and Hermione. _Hermione_- that girl is just- something else. My opinions on her keep changing at the speed of lightning, there are so many facets to her personality.

I'd never really 'noticed' her before, she'd always passed under my radar- to me she was not much more than a quiet book worm and my brother's long time crush. So it was natural that I wasn't exactly hopping mad with delight when I heard I'd be spending my holidays with Hermione Granger the nerd. Except that now 'nerd' would probably be the last word I'd use to describe Hermione.

I'd find myself wanting to hold her interest with tiny, silly things like showing her my deftness in blocking our makeshift goal hoops- I'd increasingly felt like 'proving' myself to her, showing her that I was not some airhead smooth talker- because not only was she by far the most intelligent witch I'd ever come across, but also one of the most secure, sensible people I know. Yes, secure. I'd marveled at how comfortable the girl seemed in her own skin. Not cocky or overconfident, just plain happy with herself. It was endearing to say the least.

I'd first thought she'd be the one fortunate and grateful to gain my friendship- it was the opposite. She'd catch me off guard by bursting out into peals of laughter when I'd least expect it. Like the time Crookshanks snuck up behind one of our lawn gnomes and bit him in the backside- she'd actually fallen all over me laughing then.

'Did you know your freckles dance when you smile?' She'd told me once, when we were out in the fields picking blueberries to put in Mom's pie.

'I hate my freckles,' I'd told her, not without blushing deep scarlet. She had the uncanny ability to embarrass and delight me by her comments.

'Well you wouldn't be my Ginny without them!' She laughed her tinkling, pure laugh and- my heart raced at that small, insignificant declaration from her. It wasn't insignificant for me though, which I suppose it should have been.

At the time I'd swallowed deeply and turned away to hide the annoying tears that had inexplicably sprung to my eyes. _Since when was Hermione the funny one and me the human hose-pipe? _

Over the holidays, I learned that Hermione was going back to Hogwarts to do a teaching course in Transfiguring, she wanted to become a teacher- probably one of the professions most suited to her, owing to how smart she is and how well she gels with the younger students. I was proud of her for her decision. My whole family was. I had to admit, the main reason she had my support though, was because having her teaching or learning to teach would mean I'd get to hang out with her occasionally at least. Harry had followed his long sought after profession- an Auror. He wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts, but was due to start his training at the Ministry in a month. I knew I'd feel his absence terribly. Hermione still being there helped. A lot.

Ron was pursuing his Quidditch dream, and was keen trying out for the State team. If you ask me, I didn't really think he was 'outstanding' as such at Quidditch. Harry on the other hand was cut out for the part. But we never discouraged Ron- Daddy said he was so proud of him for just trying. I must say I admire my brother's dogged determination in spite of all his screw-ups during school matches.

And me- I felt happy and light headed as I pinned my Head Girl badge onto my coat lapel. Yes, Head Girl. I represented all deviants and people who were confused in general and still searching and hoping to find their 'niche'. I'll get there sometime, I knew.

Right then all I wanted to do was run downstairs proudly sporting my Hogwarts robes and badge, and hear Hermione tell me in her adorable bell-like laugh that my freckles were 'dancing'.

For, if _she_ was proud of me, if _she_ smiled, they definitely would.

* * *

Just a little background for the first chapter. Things will kick off from the second.

Without feedback, I'm helpless. Especially as I'm a newbie. Anyway, you will be hearing from me soon. :)

* * *


	2. A Breath of Fresh Air

Hi again :) Thanks SO much to all who reviewed...please keep at it ;) Okay let me warn you, before you guys kill me. This update was pretty fast, but I'm probably going to take quite some time with the others because I'm going to be very busy with art class for an up coming exam. So please forgive me. Anyway this is a fun kinda chapter ;D Hope you like it!!! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

_** A Breath of Fresh Air**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Weasley's light hearted banter buzzed around the dinner table. The pleasant atmosphere in The Burrow had returned ever so gradually after the war and all the lives it had snuffed out - swelling bit by tiny bit as the days progressed.

Only Fred was missing at the table- his absence, so much more than an empty chair, would always be felt regardless of the number of years between the war and present day. George really had lost an irreplaceable part of himself in the war, and I'm not referring to his ear.

It was, as we were all only too painfully aware, the last day we'd probably be eating together for a long, long time. While it was the last precious holiday before Hogwarts for Ginny and myself, Harry and Ron would both be branching off in two other completely different directions. The only person who had not yet come to dinner was Ginny- I supposed she was still upstairs getting her school things organized.

I absently played with my fork, my thoughts drifting off to memories from my almost concluded vacation, to the path that lay ahead of me. No one knows how much I'd mulled and moped and pondered about my career before finally zeroing in on teaching- and Transfiguration. Throughout my school life I was considered the 'lucky' one by friends and Professors alike- _'Why, Hermione, with brains like yours, you'll have witches and wizards from every magical quarter falling over themselves to sign you up!'_

They'd be so lost in their speeches about my 'guaranteed future successes' that I don't think they ever noticed me exhale sharply, blowing my fringe upwards in sheer exasperation.

But I'd done a lot of thinking- yes, even for me- and over these holidays, just like that, I realized what I'd wanted to do all along. Rather than taking charge or setting an example, what I loved doing most was pointing people in the right direction: correcting and advising the younger students as Head Girl, and seeing them improve and blossom and succeed under my guidance gave me a feeling like no other.

I was not a business woman- I was not a socialite, there was no profession more suited to me. Transfiguration, of course, was my first and only choice- my favourite and best subject. And, though I hadn't told anyone this, McGonagall was someone I'd admired right from the sorting ceremony in my first year. And now- Principal of Hogwarts- honestly, I had not known anyone more capable or deserving for the post since Dumbledore. The one thing I was apprehensive about was filling her shoes as Transfiguration teacher-

My line of thought was interrupted when someone dropped their fork on the table with a loud _clank_.

'_Oh, Gin!'_

Mrs. Weasley sprung off her chair, hands flying to her face in delight. Everyone's gaze rushed to the young woman at the top of the stairs. Ginny Wealsey, clad in her Hogwarts robes which were pinned up stylishly at her shoulders and with a bright red and gold badge perfectly fastened at her collar looked, if you asked me, ready to contest for the Wonderfully Beautiful Witch Pageant.

Wolf whistles sounded from predictable quarters of the table: Ginny looked slightly embarrassed.

'My baby girl…' simpered Mrs Weasley, eyes still fixed on her youngest child, 'first Percy, then Ron, now _you_…I'm so proud…and you look beautiful.'

'Thanks mom.'

Ginny, though still a little pink in the face, smiled prettily and managed to do a comical sashay down the last step to dodge her mother's outstretched arms. I giggled at her antics, trying to ignore my heart which had, for no reason, begun hammering against my chest.

'I don't remember anyone saying that the Head Girl was supposed to resemble Rita Bloody Skeeter, Gin.' Said George musingly, regarding her very stylish take on the otherwise mundane black robes. Ron guffawed obscenely, his mouth still stuffed with chicken. Percy, who was eating his dinner in dignified silence (having been called some of George's choicest swear words earlier during a minor argument) merely raised his eyebrows at his sister.

'Shut up George. You too Ron,' she said.

'All _this_,' indicating the shiny pins holding her robes up around her sleeve, 'was just me experimenting. Obviously Hogwarts is going to see none of it! Besides, I don't look that bad do I?' She cast a furtive glance around the table. Her eyes rested on me- _why did my heart speed up again?_

'Oh, no, Ginny. You look very- glamorous.'

'_And not at all Head Girlish,'_ I wanted to add, but stopped myself.

Ginny cracked a genuine smile at this. 'At least someone appreciates my efforts.' (She did not catch the disgruntled expression on Mrs. Weasley's face.)

'I do too!' Piped up Harry, apparently having only just found his tongue.

Arthur Weasley, who was unusually quiet up to that point, pulled his daughter close. 'Since when have you gotten so thin, Ginny?' He looked disapprovingly at her tiny waist accentuated by the fabric gathered tightly at the side. 'Molly, I've told you that Fleur has been putting ideas into her head about all this slimming rubbish.' (Bill wasn't there right then to stand up for his wife.)

'You need a dozen house elves at your service round the clock, young lady, to feed you up!' Harry caught my expression across the table and glanced away grinning. _S.P.E.W_ wasn't something that I had given up on.

'Dad, don't freak out. I'm not starving myself. Anyway, glad you think I look like it.'

Ignoring her father's spluttering, Ginny came up to me and dropped her voice confidentially. 'Could you come outside for a while? I need to talk to you.'

'Sure.' I pushed my empty plate away and got up, feeling unnecessarily nervous.

'Darling, you haven't eaten-' Molly rose to serve her.

'Later, mom.'

And leaving Mr. Weasley saying something about 'bloody dieting' and George about 'pompous git,' (addressed most probably to Percy) I followed Ginny outside into the Weasley's vast garden.

We were greeted by the cool night air and the sounds of lawn gnomes snoring among the bushes.

'Very romantic, you know,' said Ginny dispassionately, looking at a sleeping gnome nestled in a nearby shrub. 'Precisely why Bill and Fleur later resorted to making out indoors.'

I laughed, privately trying not to picture it.

Coming up behind her, I noticed with a jolt that she was almost taller than me in heels.

'So- you wanted to tell me something?'

'You don't think I resemble Rita Skeeter, do you?' She tugged at a strand of her flaming hair, something I'd come to recognize as a nervous habit.

'Don't be silly,' I gazed ahead into the vast expanse of greenery; pretty sure that this was not what she called me there to talk about.

'You know, you're going to make a very different Head Girl from me,' I said, when she didn't reply. She looked at me squarely in the face, as if judging how to take that.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.' She bit her lip looking nervous. 'I'm going to be Head Girl in this bloody _significant _year, you know…The very first term after _Him_- it's like…like freedom for the wizarding world. I'll be something like "the first President of a nation free from foreign rule"… like that _Lincoln_ guy was for America -'

'Someone's been researching a lot on Muggle history, eh?' I cut her off light heartedly, perhaps at the wrong moment: she rolled her eyes at me.

'It's scary, Hermione.'

'I know,' I tentatively reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and releasing it promptly for reasons that had little to do with my newly filed talons. 'You'll be great, don't worry. Just try to sober up a little, okay?' The moment the words left me, I regretted it; knowing Ginny, she was bound to read way into that.

'Sober up?' Sure enough, she whipped round, her eyebrows shooting up almost into her mass of curly red locks. 'Oh gosh, d'you mean I'm irritating? Too bubbly? Too quirky? Too "_Peeves-ish_"? Hermione, do I act like a first grader? Damn, I'm way too immature for this, right?'

I felt the laughter bubble up inside me: my wordless chuckling only served to spur her on.

'I don't think I'm going to be anywhere near as adept as you were at solving problems or-'

'Gin-' I just had to cut her off this time, 'you'll be a breath of fresh air, trust me. The school's gonna need you to brighten up the atmosphere after the damned Dark Ages, and you'll do that- fantastically.'

The moonlight illuminated her smile and made her delicate features look eerily radiant. 'Did you really mean that…?' Her voice changed; it was soft and nervous, imploring even. It surprised me; didn't compliments come her way thick and fast? Surely I wasn't the first person who told her that she brightens up the atmosphere.

In response I nodded; wondering why in the name of Nicolas Flammel's stone I was blushing like a stupid pre teen with raging hormones. I guess it felt nice to have my compliments valued by someone who wasn't Harry or Ron, rather than have people flock to me only for my academic knowledge. Well, it had to be that.

'And I'm sure our first years are all going to become Transfiguration experts this year.' Now she had me turning beetroot pink.

We stood there in awkward silence for a while: Ginny fiddled with her Head Girl badge.

'Aren't you going to miss Ron?' She asked at last. My heart swooped at the mention of his name; I wasn't really one of those girls who loved gushing about their boyfriends to anyone who cared to listen, and this felt even weirder; he was her brother.

'Of course I am.' My lips suddenly felt dry.

'It sucks when your boyfriend's face is the thing you see least often.' I knew she was talking about Harry and how little time they spent together in his sixth year.

'Harry loves you, Gin.'

'I know,' she swallowed visibly, tearing her gaze away from mine. I thought I'd in avertedly touched a chord and felt guilty. Ginny opened her mouth and paused momentarily as if deciding what to tell me.

'Ron loves you too. Even though he might not say it so bluntly.'

The tears formed in my eyes and I scrubbed them away with the back of my hand before she could see them fall.

'I love him so much,' I whispered, talking more to myself now, wishing that he was listening in on us; wishing that we were more open to each other about the small things that make all the difference in relationships.

'I love him,' I said again, convincing her, convincing an absent Ron, convincing myself.

'Good.' Ginny's smile did not quite reach her eyes somehow. I let it pass; the moment was such.

She spoke again after a long while.

'Lets go inside, we'll need to be up early tomorrow.' She took my hand; her fingers were warm and soft: I thought of Ron's large, rough hands and suddenly longed to feel them at my sides, caressing me.

_Tomorrow_. Hogwarts did not seem so far away anymore.

* * *

We were easily one of the noisiest groups waiting for the Hogwarts Express on King's Cross the next morning. Harry and Ron had insisted on accompanying Ginny and myself. (Actually, I insisted that Ron accompany me to the station; he did not quite like the idea of waking up at six in the morning. Ginny, on the other hand, tried her best to tell Harry not to bother himself and to sleep late, but Harry was adamant.) Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to come along too, 'just to make sure no last minute complications crop up.' The unspoken reason of course was because they wanted to make sure that no last minute making out could be done.

Percy came along not owing to some family obligation, but because his old flame Penelope Clearwater was to escort her young cousin to the station; and George came because, as he so truthfully put it, 'he wanted to continue Fred's life long mission of harassing everyone in general and Percy in particular.'

Ginny had given me a list of her school things and was reciting them to me while I checked them off. She was giggling continually at some private joke and it quite irked me; I failed to see what was so amusing about school supplies.

'Spell Books?' She asked, preparing to tick them off on her fingers.

'Checked.' The commotion around us made it difficult to concentrate.

'Okay. Broomstick?'

'Checked.'

'Runes translation lexicon?'

'Yes, checked.'

'Hair extensions?'

'_Gin_-' I started to exclaim exasperatedly, when I saw that she had actually included the absurd item on her checklist. 'Why on _earth_ would you need-'

'WAND?' She cut me off loudly. Harry came up and peered over my shoulder.

'Checked, checked.'

'Condoms?'

'Che- _what _the-' I looked up aghast; they were both falling over each other laughing. Only then I realized it was Harry who said that.

'Kidding, 'Mione, lighten up!'

Ginny, perhaps because of hailing from an all boy family, totally preferred 'naughty' jokes. She was pink from laughing, probably just a few shades lighter than her hair now. She buried her head in Harry's neck, still giggling; her fingers played casually with his hair, both completely oblivious to my embarrassment.

'Gin is still a kid, Hermione,' said Harry, who was clearly enjoying the attention. 'Besides,' he added, on a more serious note, 'she'd better not have any need for condoms in Hogwarts when I'm off on my Auror duties!' Ginny bit her bottom lip mischievously…? Guiltily…? I could not tell. I didn't want to. Something rose up in my chest when I saw Harry's arms snake round her waist, pulling her close, nuzzling her neck… the checklist abandoned for good.

I looked round for Ron who was no where in sight…

'Oi! Gin,' Mr. Weasley's voice boomed a little ahead; evidently he had spotted his daughter and Harry embracing. 'If you intend to board the Hogwarts Express, I'd suggest you walk through that ruddy pillar into platform Nine and Three Quarters right NOW.'

'No Daddy,' she said, only loud enough for Harry and, unfortunately, me, to hear. 'I fully intend to stay on this platform and make out with Harry, Expresses be damned.'

Harry's face brightened up at this. 'Really, Gin?' I felt like snorting at his earnestness; was he actually that naïve to think that Ginny was being all mushy and romantic? _Was Ginny being mushy and romantic?_ I was sure I'd caught her eyes flitting a little restlessly around the station while Harry gave her butterfly kisses.

Well that's just it, I was jealous. Jealous as hell. Because there _she_ was, getting pampered like the magical strawberry fairy queen, while _my_ boyfriend had vanished to goodness knew where.

'Harry m'boy,' George crooned in a terrible imitation of Slughorn, as soon as Ginny had gone off to argue with her father, 'you know there's a time when you really have to let go- if she was truly yours she'll come back to you. If not, well there's always U-No-Poo…'

Harry pushed him away guffawing, not having the faintest idea of what he'd just said.

George sure did know how to more than compensate for Fred's absence sometimes.

Ahead, I saw Penelope Clearwater bend down to kiss a small girl who was obviously her cousin. Percy stood directly behind her wearing a very smug expression. He appeared to be fascinated by the design on the back pockets of her jeans.

So, in short everyone got what they came for, except me. I swallowed deeply, feeling suddenly miserable. _Where was he?_

I felt Mrs. Weasley usher me from behind; she'd started to pick up my luggage and stuff. 'Hermione dear, c'mon, Gin's ready to walk through, you're after her okay?'

Not quite hearing her I asked, 'Have you seen Ron anywhere?'

'He'd gone off to search for some little boy-'

'Little boy?' I repeated incredulously. 'Oh god, has he been confunded, he came with his _girlfriend_!'

But by then Molly had vanished off into the throng that was gathering around the wide brick wall between the two platforms.

I saw Harry thoroughly kiss Ginny goodbye while Mr. Weasley looked pointedly away.

'You next, Herm!' Ginny said excitedly, gesturing to the wall ahead; she was busy saying bye to her brothers when she realized.

'Where's Ron?' She mouthed, over the many heads between us.

_Fuck knows_, I wanted to yell, but instead I just threw my hands up into the air despairingly.

Ginny was about to go through when I spotted him struggling to make his way up to me. His red head stuck up above the crowd and I think I heard him shout my name.

The tears began to well up in my eyes; of him not caring, of all those little touches I'd missed so much, of me just trying to block out and suppress for both our sakes.

After waiting so long for him, perhaps I didn't want to wait any more. Tearing my gaze away from him, I pushed past several witches who were doing a really bad job of trying to look like Muggles; he realized I was avoiding him.

''Mione!' He bellowed, sounding desperate. 'Please- Just wait- I'll explain-'

It wasn't fair; his legs were much longer than mine. When a clump of people moved ahead he bounded up to me, leaving me no choice but to stand there and listen.

'Ron…just forget it…let me go, I'm late…' My voice was feeble but when I looked up I saw something in his face that made me crack. I paused, eyes closed, waiting for him to talk.

'There was this tiny bloke, see,' he said between breaths for air, 'he'd lost his owl; we were at the station entrance. Well I was- you and Gin were ahead discussing something. He was all upset about it and he seemed to be alone so I asked Mum if I could help him search and she was pretty busy- said something like "yeah, whatever," so anyway that's where I was all this time, looking for the kids dodgy bird, and-' he was still panting, '-I found him, the little bugger, and guess what, he looks a damn sight like Pig!' Pig was Ron's tiny maniacal owl who had replaced Scabbers.

'I know I missed Gin,' he continued, casting a guilty glance at the pillar, 'but I couldn't miss you.'

And then I knew I didn't want to wait for him to say it first; his child like eagerness to let me know, the hopeful expression he was wearing right then melted me.

_Ron loves you too. Even though he might not say it so bluntly._

I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, not caring who saw.

'I love you Ron,' I said breathlessly, tearing our lips apart. He looked exactly like how I felt; positively radiant. His light eyes sparkled and he had on a 'what wonderful thing did I ever do to deserve that' kind of expression.

'I love you too, Hermione.' I could feel his long fingers weave through my hair. 'Have a great year at Hogwarts.'

_Not without you_, I wanted to say, but remembering that I had Ginny with me at Hogwarts, I managed an 'I will.'

'Hermione!' Mr. Weasley sounded impatient.

I gathered my suitcases and rushed to the barrier; Ron was engaged in telling George something, Percy and Molly Weasley were nowhere in sight, so I kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek (George said 'me next!' and Ron glared fiercely.)

'Harry…bye…' I said in a rushed voice; I was going to miss my best friend. Before I could turn to leave, he pulled me into a hug; something he seldom did. 'Bye…you'll be a great teacher…' His voice cracked with emotion. I wanted to tell him he'd make a great Auror, but I was unceremoniously pushed through the wall by all the impatient people behind me (Arthur Weasley included) Ron waved slowly, looking sad.

A wave of happiness erupted inside me as soon as I set eyes upon the bright red train; the Hogwarts Express. It looked so regal, welcoming.

The clamoring for good seats had almost died down; a few latecomers like me jogged down the platform to their compartments.

'Where _were_ you!' A familiar voice shrieked the moment I stepped on platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ginny lugged her suitcases forward without waiting for my reply; she was pretty fast, I had to struggle to keep up with her.

'Five minutes for setting off time! And we ain't got a bloody flying Ford Angela-'

'Gin-' I panted, few paces behind her. We were the last two idiots on the platform. 'Ginny- who's Head Boy?'

'Shit!' She exclaimed, having only just remembered. 'Gotta reach- first compartment- Head boy an' Girl-'

'WHO'S HEAD BOY?' I yelled again, almost throwing my bags into the train. She'd bounded way ahead of me towards the first compartment.

'Dunno!' She screamed back, now at her compartment door. 'Better not- be- Zacharius- Smith-'

We slammed our respective compartment doors simultaneously; at the same second the station guard blew his shrill whistle. The engine revved up with a slow _chug, chug_, the whistle grew louder and higher and slowly the Hogwarts Express lumbered out of King's Cross, out of the Muggle World.

I was sweaty and tired but never happier; I was back. _We were back._

_

* * *

_

Until next time... :)


	3. Head Boy

Here I am! I know, I know. It's been AGES. :( Sorry. Sometimes I've been busy, sometimes I've been lazy. Anyway, here it is, your third chappie. :)

You can curse me all you want in reviews :P Please review though, I need to know what you think.

_**Head Boy**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hair was disheveled, my robes were in total disarray, and overall I looked as if I was hit by around a dozen bat bogey hexes. I don't remember ever feeling this flustered or annoyed at the sight of my beloved school.

Not that the sight of my beloved school annoyed me in the least.

It had more to do with the fact that I'd just got off the Hogwarts express and an ocean of impatient and extremely noisy first years was pummeling me from all directions.

"When will we get our boat?"

"Seriously do we have to wrestle a troll?"

"You're Ginny Weasley right?"

"Did you really sleep with the Boy Who Lived?"

I swear I would've given that last obnoxious question asker more than just a verbal reply, but I'd lost the little blighter in the throng of students.

As I ushered a scared looking blonde girl onto one of the many lined up boats, I mentally cursed my fellow school captain for the millionth time.

The Head Boy who's identity was still a mystery to me. The Head Boy who had the nerve not to show up on the first day and thrust every single responsibility upon my aching shoulders.

My anger and resentment extended to Professor McGonagall and Firenze; McGonagall being principal and everything should've ensured that I had someone to help me sort out the first years and patrol the train compartments at best; it was no easy task. Firenze, because, as head of Gryffindor house I'd expected him to have, if not a soft spot, some level of consideration for his own House's students. Apparently not. They'd much rather see me struggle unaided.

Hargid who would've been a huge help normally, had the flu, and all instructions he shouted sounded like "Phumpfh 'umb dhow quid" and were accompanied by loud and raucous snorts.

I made my way up to him with some difficulty.

"Hagrid, don't strain your voice too much okay? I'll manage."

"Giddy, youb surb?"

I dodge out of the way to avoid a bogey from his nose.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure."

The crowd on the embankment was thinning as I paired up groups of students and bundled them off as the boats sailed up. The teachers who came along seemed to have vanished when I needed them most; they had all probably got into boats to escort students up to the school.

I pushed my hair away from my face with a sweaty palm and grinned at the few people still waiting for their boats.

"I hope you guys aren't mortally afraid of me after all that screaming… it's my first time and god, you guys just don't seem to hear normal tones!"

Some of them giggled and I suddenly felt being Head Girl wasn't going to be all that bad.

"C'mon now, get in the boat, make it quick." I ushered the last lot in, and was about to get in myself when I heard a familiar breathy voice behind me.

"Ginny wait up!" Hermione came up jogging towards me, bushy hair flying behind her. Her Hogwarts robes were surprisingly crumpled but she was smiling broadly.

"I thought you'd gone up to the castle with the staff?"

"I'd asked Professor Sprout if I could help you by collecting the stuff people left behind on the train. Word went round that the Head Boy hasn't arrived yet, so I wanted to give you a hand."

For some reason I felt my cheeks growing hot; that was just so sweet of Hermione; no one else had even bothered to ask me.

"Thanks so much. I'd totally forgotten about having to do that!"

Hermione smiled round genially at the first years huddled in the boat. There wasn't place for me and her as well in there.

"Could you guys go safely up to the castle without me?"

"D'oh. Obviously."

I raised an eyebrow but couldn't help a snort of laughter escaping at the cheeky brat's reply.

"We'll take the next boat then."

Hermione and myself were the only two left waiting for the last boat to arrive, the sun had just set leaving the sky splashed with the most amazing array of colours, and I felt my insides clench slightly as she came up behind me.

'_Wow…_'I thought. '_She isn't even a teacher yet, and I'm nervous being around her._'

"Ginny, you were simply great with the first years today. Better than I was."

"You didn't mean that." Now my whole face was flaming. Just like my hair.

"Did too." She always looked adorable with her hands on her waist like that.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Swear on your Ancient Runes book?"

I realized suddenly that I like that I make Hermione giggle. No one makes her giggle as much as I do; in fact few people even know that serious 'sensible' Hermione Granger can giggle like a schoolgirl.

The silence that settled upon us as we sailed out on the very last boat was anything but awkward and unpleasant.

Her sweater clad skin was brushing against me and her breath was coming out in wispy puffs.

The lake was dark and peaceful and something inside me made me want to drop the damned paddle in the water, throw my arms round her neck and pull her close and stay like that for the rest of the way.

But I didn't.

I didn't move, because I didn't want her comforting warmth to leave me; I didn't speak as I did not want to break the magic until she did.

"You know if I was Head Boy, I would have never left all the work to you so selfishly."

"I know."

She gave my hand a squeeze and I found myself wishing that we didn't have any mittens on.

"Missing Ron?" I had no idea why I asked her that; I hardly talk about my brother.

"Haven't had a chance yet, have I? Ask me that later." She was grinning up at the approaching turrets of Hogwarts and I was grinning at her. I wondered when she'd gotten so cute. More precisely, when _I'd_ started finding her so cute.

We trudged up the castle steps, already muddied by students who were now probably all in the Great Hall waiting for the start of term festivities to begin. That is if they hadn't already.

"Gosh, you don't think we're late do you? Professor McGonagall said she wanted to have a word with me before the feast!" I chuckled inwardly at Hermione's dogged use of the 'professor' even when she was running out of breath.

We paused in front of the huge ornate doors; bubbles of anticipation building up inside me.

"I'll take the shortcut up to her office hope she hasn't left yet go on fast Ginny you're Head Girl you just can't afford to be a second late oh and have a good te-'

"Hermione, breathe!"

I had one last thing I wanted to tell her before my term as Heard Girl could formally commence. I pulled her to me before she could run off.

"Don't forget about me, okay?" My voice was all raspy and I'd said it in her ear, and somehow it came out much more intense than I'd planned.

Thankfully she didn't freak out or anything.

"Of course not. Promise."

I pushed open the door; a huge silly smile plastered across my face; with my lovely and brilliant friend Hermione's help, being Head Girl was going to be so much easier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princeton Larry!"

I heard one of the Professors boom as soon as I set foot into the Great Hall; the familiar buzzing of conversation filled my ears, and though my head was throbbing from the day's hectic activities my spirits lifted at the thought of the sumptuous feast and my big cushy Head Girl bed that awaited me upstairs.

I headed for the Gryffindor table automatically until I remembered I was required to stand beside the queue of first years while they were getting sorted.

"_Damned first years!_" I muttered under my breath. This job was for much more patient level headed people than me. Like- like Hermione.

'_Oh stop thinking about Hermione!' _I chided myself_._

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gresham Jane!"

Hey, wait a minute. That did not sound like McGonagall. I craned my head over the first years (which was quite easy actually) and saw Professor Sprout with the scroll of names in her hand. The Principal's seat in the center was vacated.

I felt unreasonable tendrils of worry creep up my tummy; why wasn't McGonagall here yet? Was she busy firing Hermione for helping me or something? That sounded stupid though, she was a sensible woman.

_And why the hell am I even worried?_

McGonagall did arrive shortly though; looking aged yet resplendent in new tartan robes. Anyone who had the slightest doubt regarding her ability to fill Dumbledore's shoes would've been instantly floored when she said "Sonorus," and began addressing the Great Hall. My eyes scanned the place once more for Hermione, but she was no where in sight.

After the usual start of term notices and a short speech dedicated to Dumbledore, McGonagall clapped her hands loudly to recapture everyone's attention before she continued on.

"From this year onwards, Hogwarts initiates a new and ambitious venture: Ex student teaching experience. Students who have completed their magical education and desire to become part of the future faculty of Hogwarts have all enrolled their names and they will have special lectures with students from year one to three, some of which will be assisted by us experienced staff."

A buzz of excited chattering broke out at this announcement; McGonagall's strong voice rose a notch. "But be warned, students caught using these lectures to shirk off or play pranks will _not_ go unpunished. No disrespectable behavior towards any of our ex students will be tolerated."

I grinned as I saw all the round admiring eyes of the first years fixed on McGonagall; they were hanging onto her every word. Good.

"The list of student applicants who will be teaching you is as follows-"

I felt my heart beat speed up; she was going to say Hermione's name. God, I felt so proud. _Why?_ It wasn't like I owned her or anything.

"Longbottom Neville, for Herbology." Neville teaching! I was so happy for him- Herbology was the only subject the poor boy really loved. A boy in front of me sniggered at his surname and I impulsively growled "Shut up", enjoying the effect it produced. Neville walked into the hall on cue, looking nervous but excited. He inclined his head politely at the tables and moved to take a seat in a row behind the teachers'.

McGonagall went on after a pause.

"Lovegood Luna, for Divination." Seriously, if I was drinking something, I would've choked. _Luna?_ Luna into teaching? Wow. I could hear some of the Slytherin seventh years laughing obnoxiously and honestly, I felt like chuckling myself. But actually Divination did suit the girl.

I smiled to myself as I saw Luna appear, as usual looking a bit unsure of just how she got there. Silly, weird, lovable Luna. I hoped she wouldn't become a target for the students to poke fun at.

Later came Daphne Greengrass for History of Magic (I had _no_ idea anyone would want to follow in Binn's footsteps) and Seamus Finnigan for Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid's eyes actually got all teary when he heard.)

Just as I was beginning to wonder when the hell this list was going to end-

"Granger Hermione, for Transfiguration." I swear I saw McGonagall's chest swell by about an inch as Hermione strode into the hall looking confident, bossy and pretty. The word that came to my mind first was 'sexy' and I had no idea how I could think of Hermione as being sexy. _Pretty_. She was pretty.

"And last," McGonagall went on, her voice very tight suddenly, "is Malfoy Draco, for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"_What?_" I blurted out loudly; I couldn't help it, I was flabbergasted! I wasn't the only one; the entire hall had erupted into shouts of protests (and horror). Who wouldn't be horrified? Have McGonagall and the rest of the faculty completely lost it?

I mean they picked the bastard who plotted to kill Dumbledore, a Death Eaters son and a complete asshole as the one going to teach Defense against the Dark Arts? It was so ironic, it was sick.

Malfoy walked in and flinched very slightly at the torrents of abuses being hurled at him from every direction other than the teachers' quarters.

"_Blooy traitor!"_

"_-Not fit to lick Dumbledore's shoes-"_

"_What the fuck-"_

But- wait- he actually _walked_ in. Like a normal human being. He didn't strut. He wasn't even holding his head high- his pointed determined chin looked downwards for a wonder.

McGonagall showed absolutely no sign that she'd heard all the cries of protest and offered nothing by way of explanation regarding her choice.

She continued as though nothing of consequence had happened.

"Our Head Boy is yet to arrive due to certain- difficulties, but our Head Girl for the term is Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, raise your hand please."

I was still rankling from her previous decision, but the moment I saw every pair of eyes in the hall rest upon me, I felt like a first year again; crap scared but deliriously happy, and, for once in my life, proud, really _proud_ of myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried and failed miserably to suppress a huge yawn; I couldn't help it, I was dead tired.

"Am I boring you Gin?" Michael asked me blushingly through mouthfuls of roast pork. Michael Corner my ex boyfriend. Michael Corner, who, in addition to growing really hot over the holidays, seemed to have taken an incredible liking to his ex girlfriend.

But don't get me wrong, the only one who was getting hit on was me.

"No, of course you aren't." I flashed my pearly whites at him, wondering inwardly when he would tire of this one sided flirting. Apparently my ex had changed only outwardly- inside, he was just the same old annoying try hard.

Or was I too choosy with boys…?

Hermione once told me- oh, Jesus, not her again.

"Who?" Micheal asked quizzically. Only then had I realized that I'd spoken aloud.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Harry is one lucky bastard I must say." He looked at me appraisingly, his eyes resting a moment longer on my chest.

"Harry?"

"Your- boyfriend?" Michael looked extremely perplexed and a tiny bit hopeful.

"Oh Harry. As in Harry Potter."

_What the hell was wrong with me!_ I actually wondered where my own boyfriend fitted into the picture, when all I was supposed to have on my mind were pictures of Harry…playing Quidditch…laughing with Ron…kissing me on the platform…_while Hermione miserably waited nearby for Ron- _I pushed that last image out of my mind.

"So are you dat-" I looked up from my firewhisky and saw him going over to chat up a couple of second years.

_Oops, looks like he got the message then_. I smirked at what a bitch I was being (I thought I heard him murmur "excuse me", before going off), but really that whole thing with Harry was totally unintentional; I mean of course I know he's my boyfriend, I just don't think of him twenty four seven. Is that a crime?

I looked across the hall at the table reserved for the ex students for around the millionth time. My tummy flipped when Hermione happened to glance up from her plate and catch my gaze. She smiled and winked slowly at me.

She _winked!_ At _me_.

I stifled a laugh and blew her a kiss, and I think, I really, really think she blushed. Why did she blush? I wasn't flirting with her. Or, bloody hell, did it come across like that?

Nearly Headless Nick and another ghost I didn't know came up to me right then and I was forced to take my mind off the bushy haired brunette across the hall. Nick and several others asked me if I had any idea who the Head Boy was. I was burning with curiosity myself by then- who was he? The son of some bloody V.I.P? Why else would he get such preferential treatment?

After the feast, the Heads of the Houses escorted the students back to their dormitories- now that the first years were sorted all I had to do was get the password to my personal study (yes, for me!) from McGonagall and tuck myself into bed.

McGonagall gave me a little 'pep talk' near her office and the password (bubble-bath).

As I was headed for my room at the end of the prefects' corridor, I bumped into Hermione, and of all people, Malfoy. They were arguing in undertones (not surprising) and stopped as soon as they saw me. Malfoy had a deep scowl on and I tried to tell myself that he wasn't at all good looking. Hermione beamed and I smiled warmly back at her.

"I think I'll be going with Ginny, Malfoy. We'll continue this discussion later. _Or not_." Malfoy grunted; his steely grey eyes fixed on me. I waited for him to come up with something scathing so I would have an excuse to dent his forehead.

"Head Girl. And the Hogwarts standards keep on slipping. Tut tut." I had my reply to the bastard ready on the tip of my tongue.

"Evidently. Blood traitors now teach us how to defend ourselves."

His infuriating smirk was wiped off in a trice, and appeared instead on Hermione's face.

Without further ado, she looped an arm through mine (I swallowed nervously) and we left a furious Malfoy behind in the corridor.

"Why the fuck did they-"

"Search me." She replied, reading my mind. "McGonagall won't say. She wants me to report any misbehavior whatsoever from his side."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

She grinned. "I have better things to focus on for now Ginny. Like students. My students."

I could sense how happy she was with herself, and I couldn't be more glad for her.

"Neville, Luna and Seamus along too, eh? That was unexpected."

"It was!" She agreed laughing. (I swallowed again.) "'Specially Luna. I want her not to screw up so bad."

I wished I could blink the sleep out of my eyes and that Hermione could stay in my room so we could talk the whole night. Just the two of us, no interruptions. Somehow, though we'd spent the entire vacation together, I felt as if I had so much more I wanted to share with her. I wanted to know her opinion; I wanted to hear her tell me she was apprehensive about the year ahead so I could assure her she was going to be brilliant, I wanted her to come to _me_.

Her bra strap was showing slightly under her collar and I tucked it away for her, to feel her brown skin under my fingers more than anything else.

My motive scared me.

"Missing Ron?" I asked. Partly to tease her, but more to cover up the awkward moment.

"Yeah. A little. Normally I'd be up in my dorm with him and Harry."

I felt a surprising stab of jealousy. Because I wasn't really missing Harry? Or because I didn't want her to miss my brother…?

Either way, it was really immature. Typical me I guess.

I wanted to hug her goodnight. So much. I must have moved my arms awkwardly because she somehow thought I was giving her a high five. Which was tragic.

And I was still mentally cursing myself for that miniscule screw up about an hour later as I was snuggled up in my fluffy pink bed. The pink part was thanks to my pygmy puff bedspread. It's so cute! Harry gifted it to me.

My room was just- wow. The head boy and girl shared a common study with two attached bedrooms on either side. The study was big and roomy- it had a high ceiling with painted glass windows stretching across the walls and a lovely polished wooden table in the center, as well as loads of bookshelves for our reference books and stuff.

I was dozing off…

Thinking about the day…about the term ahead…about what Harry was up to (for once)…and about Hermione…and her perfect smooth golden brown skin…and how sweet she always is to me…and how I could have hugged her…

"Argh!" I exclaimed as a bright light suddenly filtered in through my curtains. Someone had switched the study light on in the middle of the night!

"What the-" My eyes were still adjusting to the light and I guessed I must have looked a sight- slim girl with a loose nightdress and a huge unruly mane of red around her head.

"Oh my god I am _so _sorry for disturbing you." I blinked hard and shook my head as my eyes came into focus. That voice was vaguely familiar.

The boy who was apparently unpacking his things across the room looked extremely apologetic at having woken me up. He was tall, very tanned with longish hair. I had never seen him anywhere in Hogwarts and my curiosity immediately increased tenfold.

"Please, let me introduce myself." As he walked up to me, I saw he was not wearing Hogwarts robes, but an expensive looking shirt. "I'm Adam-"

"Are you going to be Head Boy?" I interrupted. It may have come across as rude, but I was incredulous.

"Yes. I was originally from Drumstrang, before father decided to transfer me."

"Drumstrang?" This was getting more intriguing by the second. He definitely had an accent, an endearing one.

"I was going to be Head Boy in my school but father wanted to send me here, and Professor McGonagall thought I'd do a good job-" A faint flush spread across his features. I hoped I wasn't staring too hard- but honestly he was beyond just good looking. "She mentioned you. Ginevra, right?" He extended a broad tanned hand towards me, and I already found myself liking this new stranger, whoever he was. (Ok, Adam, but what else did I know about him?)

"Ginny, yes. I'm Head Girl." I hastily smoothed my hair back and managed my sweetest smile.

"Er, Ginny, you'll have to help me- how you say- learn the ropes around here for the first few weeks. Then I will learn how to do things the Hogwarts way."

I giggled because his 'Ginny' sounded like 'Guinea'.

"It's _Ginny_. Jin- Nee."

"Oh right." He snapped his fingers. "Jeen-ni. My brother is much worse than me at your British accent."

Wait a minute.

"Brother?"

"Yes, my older brother. He was from Drumstrang also."

"Your not-"

"Adam Krum, yes. You interrupted me before I could say my full name."

"But you don't" My eyes were wide, scanning his face for any resemblance. I could not believe it! Krum has a brother!

"I am adopted. It's a long story. It's complicated." Something in his face changed, he looked away and I sensed he wasn't comfortable discussing it.

"Wow, how come no one-"

"Oh people know. It's just that the limelight is always on him. I'm fine with it, I like it that way."

I wondered if he was defending his brother. And how absolutely no one brought him up at the Triwizard tournament. But I voiced an easier question.

"How come you were so late?"

"I am really very sorry about that. I had gone to watch a match- Viktor wanted me to come. Professor McGonagall is such a nice woman- she said that I could come after and that you were very capable of managing the first years."

_Well I have another story… _Anyway I didn't say it out loud. This Adam seemed like a perfect gentleman, but then you never know.

"Have you been sorted yet?"

"No. The principal will formally introduce me to the school tomorrow, and my sorting will take place after."

"Right. Well you must be really tired and sleepy."

I knew I was.

I had a million things I wanted to ask him. Why did his father want to change his school? How on earth was he going to get his footing _and_ mind thousands of students he didn't know from "Adam" simultaneously? How could he possibly be better looking than his brother?

I thought it best to keep them for another day.

"I'll see you in the morning, Adam."

He grinned. _Don't tell me_. He had a dimple- a deep one. God, the girls are going to _pounce_ on him. He's not going to get any minding done.

"Yes, nice talking to you, Jee-"

"Jin!"

"Jin- nee?" I nodded and gave him a pat on the back.

"You will help me won't you?"

"Of course. We're partners."

Adam Krum. I turned the name over and over in my head that night. Viktor's adopted brother. Ex Drumstrang student. Hogwart's Head Boy.

_This _was going to put a new spin on things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tee Hee. :)


End file.
